


Snapshot

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a good husband, Draco is good, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Moving pictures, Sexy pictures of each other, Taking pictures of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This is day 29: It was taking pictures of each other secretly
Relationships: Draco Malfoy&Original Female Character（s）, Draco Malfoy/Evelyn Bello, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Snapshot

Evie was cleaning up Draco's office when she saw one of the drawers to his desk open; her curiosity getting the better of her and she opened it, staring in surprise as pictures of her showed. She didn't remember taking these and she wondered if her husband had. 

  
"Darling?" Draco called, seeing the door to his study open and then he walked inside. He saw Evelyn looking in his drawer. 

  
"I found these...Have you been taking photos of me?" She asked smiling at him. Draco could feel his cheeks heating up and he nodded shyly. 

  
"Yes..", he admitted and then Evelyn gestured for him to follow her. Evie walked down the stairs and into their bedroom. She went to their bedside table and pulled out some photos, showing them to him.

  
It was pictures of Draco sleeping on the couch and Echo, their Kneazle curled up on his chest; one where Draco was out on the patio petting their cat and her personal favorite. It had been just after they were intimate together and Draco had fallen asleep behind her and she had snapped a quick picture of them. Evelyn's hair was wild in the picture and her eyes were bright while Draco had his arms around her with his eyes closed as he snuggled against her. 

  
"How long have you been taking pictures of me?" He asked tilting his head; Evie smiled and looked away shyly. 

  
"How long have you been doing it?" She retorted. Draco went to grab her playfully and Evelyn crawled onto the bed trying to get away from him. 

  
"Ah, no! Get away from me!" she said softly. Draco grabbed her calf and pulled her back and flipped her over; he straddled her hips. He brought out one of the polaroids she had shown him and she laughed with a squeal as he snapped a quick picture of her. Draco tossed the camera to the side and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. Evie used her wand to take a live picture of them while Draco had their lips pressed together.   
\-----

  
And that's how it went over the years; they would take secret pictures of each other and at the end of every month they would share them. Draco had one still though that he had never shown her. It was of Evie and she was lying in bed, upside down and facing him, only the sheet covering her body. Evelyn also had a picture she had never shown Draco; it was Draco standing in the mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist.   
They were their fondest memories of their spouse and Evie wouldn't change their pictures for anything. 


End file.
